


Cross the Line

by kmsjwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Crime Scenes, M/M, Murder, Romance, Trauma, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsjwoo/pseuds/kmsjwoo
Summary: Minimarket milik Hansol yang menjadi titik awal pertemuan Mingyu si Kanit Reskrim dari Polres Jakarta Barat dan Wonwoo si mahasiswa miskin semester akhir yang mengarahkan pada mereka pada sebuah jalinan hubungan kasih juga membuka kasus yang selama ini menjadi trauma di masing-masing mereka.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This AU will containt some trigger warning. Please leave if you are not feel comfortable with my story. 
> 
> Based on my imagination. Happy reading ♡

Selama kehidupan remajanya, Mingyu sama sekali tidak pernah memimpikan menjadi anggota Polri, sejak sekolah menengah pertama ia sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang arsitektur. Ini juga didukung oleh keahliannya memainkan pensil di atas kertas yang membuatnya makin yakin. Namun, sebuah insiden yang terjadi saat umurnya yang menginjak 16 tahun, sanggup membolak-balik kehidupannya.

Pembunuhan yang memakan korban ayahnya sendiri sanggup melenyapkan impian yang sudah Mingyu bangun bertahun-tahun. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit tenang jikalau pelaku pembunuhan ayahnya dapat ditemukan, namun ekspektasi tidak selalu berbanding lurus dengan kenyataan. Dan di tingkat terakhir sekolah menengah atas, Mingyu mulai memantapkan latihan fisik dan tujuannya kini berubah. Akademi Kepolisian adalah target utamanya.

*

Ketukan pada meja kerjanya sanggup mengembalikan kesadaran Mingyu yang terlempar dari sebelas tahun yang lalu kembali ke masa kini. Rekannya yang juga merupakan bawahan langsung darinya itu berdiri tepat di hadapnnya sambil memutar-mutar ponsel di tangan kanannya.

“Udah gue kirim lokasinya. Lo ngelamun mulu daritadi, lupa lo kalau ni polres dulu bekas kuburan Belanda?”

“Tenang, setan disini pada takut sama lo, Jun.” Dan pantat Mingyu lah yang menjadi sasaran empuk untuk sepatu PDL Jun mendarat.

Walaupun kini jabatan dan pangkat Mingyu lebih tinggi dari Jun, namun sebenarnya mereka dulu berada di angkatan yang sama di Akademi Kepolisian. Karena itulah jika tidak bersama anggota lain, mereka hanyalah anak anjing dan anak kucing yang gemar bergelut.

“Lo yakin dia ada disana?”

“Yakin banget, mukanya juga udah kerekam cctv yang dipasang sekitaran lingkungan sana. Yang mau gue tanyain, lo yakin dia yang ngebunuh ayah lo?”

“Gue tugas sebelas tahun disini bukan cuma untuk dijemur di lapangan doang. Sekarang semua bukti udah di tangan gue, tinggal eksekusi aja.”

Jun hanya mengangguk, karena ia sendiri juga menyaksikan teman seangkatannya itu bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti pembunuhan tersebut. Sekali dua kali bahkan berkali-kali Mingyu dihadapkan oleh jalan buntu, namun kebenaran selalu dapat menemukan jalannya sendiri.

*

Siang itu matahari bersinar dengan terangnya hingga sinarnya sanggup membuat siapa saja tidak mau berlama-lama berada di bawah sinarnya. Termasuk Mingyu yang memilih duduk di kursi kerja tidak empuknya sambil menunggu laporan kejahatan yang siap ia tindaklanjuti. Keheningan yang semula mendominasi ruangan itu terpecah saat teriakan seseorang yang sangat rajin mengunjunginya itu menggema, teriakan yang anggup membangunkan satu kompi pasukan.

“Punten Akang Mingyu!”

“Sekali-sekali ga pakai teriak bisa ga?”

“Maap, udah kebiasaan. Dapat laporan nih gue, ada pencurian motor di area pasar. Pelaku berjumlah tiga orang dan sekarang lagi dalam panatauan Unit Ranmor. Berada di daerah Cengkareng, langganan sih ni daerah.”

Selagi itu berbicara, Mingyu telah mempersiapkan segala hal yang ia perlukan untuk menangkap pelaku curanmor nanti. Memakai pakaian sesederhana mungkin agar tidak terlalu mencolok di antara orang ramai.

“Yaudah, ayo.”

*

Keributan dan kejar-kejaran terjadi saat tiga orang pelaku curanmor tersebut lari terbirit-birit mencoba melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi. Dibutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk memborgol dan mengangkut para pelaku tersebut menuju Polres Jakarta Barat.

Mingyu yang tadi juga ikut mengejar para pelaku tersebut masih menundukkan badan sambil memegang kedua lututnya mencoba untuk mengatur nafas. Bukan hanya karena lelah karena fisiknya yang tidak sebugar saat umurnya masih dua puluhan, namun juga karena kepalanya sempat dilempari sendal oleh salah satu pelaku. Untung saja tadi ia masih bisa mengontrol emosi, kalau tidak mungkin pelaku tersebut sudah Mingyu tendang kepalanya.

“Jun, lo tunggu bentar. Gue mau beli air dulu.” Ujar Mingyu pada Jun yang tengah sibuk dengan panggilan teleponnya.

Mingyu masuk ke salah satu mini market yang sering ia datangi jika mendapat tugas di daerah ini. Dengan keringat yang masih bercucuran, membuat si penjaga kasir yang sudah Mingyu kenal selama tiga bulan itu menatapnya heran.

“Keringetan banget, kang?”

“Biasalah Sol, abis kejar-kejaran sama maling.” Mingyu mengambil air putih dingin di sebuah yang terletak di sebelah tempat kasir. Saat tangan kananya menutup kembali kulkas itu, ujung matanya menangkap seseorang yang bergelagat aneh sedang berdiri di depan rak mie instan.

“Akhir-akhir ini suka banyak barang yang hilang, kang. Tiap hari tuh, biasanya sih yang hilang kayak barang-barang untuk kebutuhan pribadi. Udah saya pantau, tapi tetap tidak ketemu pelakunya. Kang Mingyu, kalau tidak sibuk bisa bantu saya pantau mini market ayah saya ini, tidak?”

Celotehan dari penjaga kasir sekaligus putra dari pemilik mini market ini tidak membuat Mingyu lengah dengan seseorang yang keberadaannya sangat mecurigakan itu. Dan disaat Mingyu tengah membayar dua botol air mineral dingin, seseorang yang Mingyu curigai itu keluar tanpa membayar apapun.

“Ketemu.”

*

Siang itu Wonwoo terbangun karena bunyi suara ribut dan teriakan saling sahut-menyaut yang menembus tembok tipis kamar kostnya. Dari jendela yang langsung menghadap ke jalanan, dapat ia lihat adegan kejar-kejaran yang Wonwoo yakini adalah antara polisi dan maling. Karena sudah terlanjur terbangun, kaki rampingnya ia langkahkan menuju kamar mandi.

Masih dengan rambut yang basah setelah mandi, dapat ia rasakan bahwa perutnya menginginkan sesuatu. Ia lapar. Namun apa daya, yang dapat dilihat dari kamar kost ukuran 4x4 itu hanyalah tumpukan baju, tumpukan sampah dan tumpukan koran. Persis terlihat seperti tempat pembuangan akhir.

Kembali Wonwoo melihat ke arah luar jendela, maling itu telah diangkut dan para polisi juga terlihat sudah meninggalkan daerah sekitar tempat tinggalnya itu. Memandang lebih jauh lagi, disana ada mini market yang selalu menjadi target aksi haramnya. Dan mungkin hari ini ia akan melakukan aksi haram tersebut demi kelangsungan perut dan hidupnya.

Kebiasaan buruk ini ia lakukan bukan tanpa dasar. Uang yang ia dapatkan dari kerja part time yang ia lakukan hanya sanggup untuk menutup biaya kost dan kuliah semester akhir yang sedang ia jalani. Sementara untuk makan sehari-hari bahkan uang dua ribu rupiah pun ia tidak punya.

Menjalani hidup tanpa orang tua di umur yang masih terbilang muda sangat menyulitkan bagi Wonwoo. Ibunya meninggal saat ia baru saja menjalani masa sebagai mahasiswa baru, stress dan depresi ibunya yang diakibatkan oleh perilaku ayah tirinya menimbulkan sakit pada organ lain yang akhirnya merenggut nyawa wanita yang melahirkannya dua puluh dua tahun lalu.

Masuk ke gelapnya dunia malam sedikit banyaknya mampu membuat Wonwoo hidup hingga detik ini. Bekerja sebagai bartender juga sesekali 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘯 sekiranya adalah pekerjaan utama Wonwoo yang dapat membiayainya lebih dari cukup untuk tetap melanjutkan kuliah dan kehidupannya sehari-hari. Namun, setahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti karena sebuah alasan tertentu. Dan disinilah dirinya, yang masih tidak bisa lepas dari perbuatan melanggar norma akibat kerasnya kehidupan dunia.

Tidak ada penutup muka, kaca mata hitam, helm, ataupun hoodie yang Wonwoo gunakan dalam aksinya. Ia hanya memakai kacamata biasa, 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘦, dan pakaian andalannya adalah jaket kebesaran. Ia usahakan penampilannya tidak mencolok yang mengundang persepsi seperti orang yang akan memaling sebuah mini market, walaupun kenyataannya begitu.

Ia mengambil dua bungkus mie instan, satu susu kotak dan satu waffer coklat. Sudah berkali-kali melakukan ini dan tidak pernah ia dicurigai oleh siapapun, tidak menyangkal jika wajah tampannya dapat menyamarkan kelakuan bejatnya.

Taktik yang selalu ia pakai, keluar mini market ketika si penjaga kasir tengah melayani pembeli. Kenapa? Karena fokus si penjaga kasir akan sepenuhnya pada si pembeli, bukan pada Wonwoo yang berjalan santai keluar mini market dengan jaket yang dipenuhi barang curian.

Dan seperti hari hari yang lalu, Wonwoo tersenyum lebar karena aksinya hari ini juga ber-

“Coy, itu mie instan dua bungkus emang bikin kenyang?”

-𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘭

Dapat Wonwoo lihat di hadapannya, seorang pria dengan badan tinggi nan tegap memakai kaus putih yang dilapisi jaket jeans biru muda, tidak lupa masker hitam yang ia turunkan dikarenakan baru saja meminum air mineral dingin yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Dan mata kelam pria itu yang menatap lurus kepadanya.

Pria tinggi itu kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo yang masih terdiam di posisinya, lalu ia serahkan suatu benda yang terbungkus kantung kresek hitam kepada Wonwoo.

“Nih saya beliin telor dua butir, biar tambah nikmat makan mie hasil curiannya.”

Keresahan tampak jelas di wajah Wonwoo yang berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi santai yang Mingyu tampilkan. Ingin rasanya kakinya berlari sejauh mungkin agar hilang dari pengelihatan Mingyu, tapi ia tidak bisa, bola mata kelam Mingyu sanggup membuat badanya menjadi kaku.

“Malah diem. Apa? Mau air juga?”

Baru saja Wonwoo ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, satu lagi pria tinggi tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya lalu menghampiri Mingyu. Pria itu menyodorkan ponsel yang ia pegang ke arah Mingyu, hingga alis tebal Mingyu terlihat menekuk dan Wonwoo masih disana menyaksikan segalanya.

“Gyu. Itu.. siapa?”

Sadar akan eksistensi Wonwoo yang masih disana, Mingyu memutuskan  
untuk menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi dua telur tersebut. Sedikit menundukkan wajahnya agar bibirnya tepat berada di dekat telinga Wonwoo, “Sekali lagi ketahuan, Polres Jakbar siap nampung kamu.”

Kedua pria tinggi itu kemudian meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih menatap tangan yang menggenggam kantung plastik yang diberikan itu. Setelah beberapa detik barulah otaknya mulai mencerna kejadian barusan, ya Wonwoo kini sadar bahwa barusan ia hadapkan oleh polisi tampan yang menangkap basah aksi pencuriannya. Satu tepukan keras ia layangkan ke kepalanya sendiri, hari-harinya esok tidak akan lagi tenang.

“Mingyu. Beneran nanya, tadi siapa sih?”

“Maling juga. Suka ngembat isi minimarketnya Hansol. Udah berpengalaman sih tuh anak keliatannya.”

“Kenapa ga ciduk aja langsung?”

“Informasi dari lo lebih penting. Lagian dilihat dari gelagat dia abis ketangkep basah tadi, kayaknya dia bakal kapok sih. Jadi, maksud lo orang itu tinggal di kost di daerah ini?”

Jun kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya kemudian memperlihatkan foto yang berasal dari tangkapan layar video CCTV yang terpasang di sebuah rumah makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

“Bener kan dia orangnya?”

Anggukan Mingyu berikan, “Nanti malem biar gue sendiri yang mantau, udah gatel banget tangan gue.”

*

Tugas akhir bernama skripsi acap kali membuat malam-malam Wonwoo menjadi menjadi lebih panjang, tidak ada lagi malam yang tenang semenjak kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa akhir menghantuinya. Sama seperti malam ini, ditemani kopi hangat ia menghadap ke terangnya layar laptop. Matanya yang dilapisi kaca mata itu memang menghadap ke layar, namun pikirannya masih tertinggal pada kejadian siang tadi di dekat minimarket Hansol, wajah pria tadi tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya walau entah berapa kali Wonwoo membasuh wajahnya.

Ia masih harus menyelesaikan dead line-nya, tapi sepertinya otaknya malam ini tidak mengizinkannya. Sejenak ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, juga sekalian mengistirahatkan matanya. Namun bunyi berdebum juga sesekali teriakan kembali membuat Wonwoo menegakkan kepalanya. Di lantai dua kostan ini memang terdiri atas enam kamar, tapi untuk saat ini hanya dia dan satu pria yang baru saja pindak kesini seminggu lalu yang mengisi kamar-kamar.

“Ada apaan sih? Ribut banget.”

Sudah lima menit dan suara-suara mencurigakan itu belum juga berhenti bersautan, sedikit banyaknya membuat Wonwoo menaruh curiga pada penghuni kost yang hanya berjarak dua kamar darinya itu. Ia tempelkan telinganya di pintu kamarnya untuk mendengar lebih jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan seketika suara itu lenyap yang tentu menambah kadar curiga Wonwoo, perlahan ia buka pintu kamarnya untuk sedikit mengintip.

Sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya, ia keluarkan ponselnya lalu ia arahkan ke pintu kamar tempat tetangganya itu tinggal. Ia bisa saja mendapat pundi-pundi uang ketika video yang ia rekam kini mungkin bisa menjadi viral, itu pikirnya. Dan jantung Wonwoo mulai berdegup kencang saat pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria dengan banyak bercak darah di baju hingga wajahnya, juga sebuah pisau dapur yang bahkan masih menitikkan darah segar. Dengan kamera ponselnya, Wonwoo baru saja menangkap pelaku pembunuhan.

Tangan tremornya masih memegang ponselnya ketika pria yang terekam tersebut tiba-tiba menatap ke arahnya. Dengan reflek Wonwoo kembali masuk ke kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya itu. Meja kayu yang ada di dekatnya ia arahkan untuk mengganjal pintu agar tidak mudah diterobos oleh pria yang mulai menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk, buru-buru ia ambil tas rangselnya lalu memasukkan hal yang sekiranya penting seperti laptop, dan map berisi segala identitasnya. Gedoran itu semakin kencang ditandai dengan meja yang ia letakkan sebelumnya di depan pintu mulai bergeser, dan satu satunya harapan Wonwoo untuk lari adalah dari jendela.

Lompat dari lantai dua tidak akan membuatnya mati kan? Berbekal keberanian yang tinggal keraknya saja, Wonwoo membuka jendelanya dan mulai jongkok di tepian jendela tersebut. Demi Tuhan, apa para manusia di lantai satu tidak mendengar gedoran yang sangat keras itu, apatisme yang ada pada diri manusia secara tidak langsung dapat membunuh nyawa manusia lainnya. Seperti yang Wonwoo alami saat ini, kalau bukan karena ia pemilik sabuk hitam Taekwondo mungkin ia akan pasrah saja menjadi korban pembunuhan selanjutnya.

Sepertinya Tuhan masih memberikan waktu untuk ia memperbaiki hidupnya karna setelah ia melompat dari jendela kamarnya, ia masih selamat walau kakinya sepertinya terkilir. Dan dapat ia lihat di jendela kamarnya telah berdiri pria yang sanggup membobol pintu kamarnya itu menatap dengan tatapan datarnya ke arah Wonwoo.

Prioritas Wonwoo kali ini adalah berlari sejauh mungkin dengan rangsel dan ponsel yang sedari tadi masih merekam video, ya Wonwoo belum sempat mematikan rekaman videonya. Walau terasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya, Wonwoo terus berlari hingga sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya dan menempatkannya ke dinding sebuah gang kecil nan gelap. Wonwoo mengubah pikirannya, mungkin memang saatnya Tuhan menghukumnya atas dosa-dosanya.

Dadanya naik turun, keringat mengucur deras di dahinya dan mata ia katup rapat. Ia mencoba siap dengan kemungkinan apapun, apalagi saat tangan yang menariknya tadi kini berada di pipinya,

“Hei, kamu cowok yang tadi siang nyuri kan?” Sebentar, suara ini terdengar familiar, pikir Wonwoo.

“Kamu habis nyuri lagi?”

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan perasaan lega langsung menyeruak ke dalam dadanya, pria di hadapannya ternyata adalah seorang penyelamat hidupnya. Namun seketika ingatan kejadian barusan kembali berputar di kepalanya dan secara tidak sadar ia menggelengkan kepalanya cukup kuat sehingga pria di hadapannya itu mempertanyakan sikapnya.

“Bu-bunuh. Gue liat—dia pegang pisau, masih ada darahnya.” Ia tidak sanggup menjelaskan karena seluruh badannya kini bergetar hebat, karena itu ia berikan rekaman video tadi ke pria di hadapannya itu.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menebak yang selanjutnya pria itu lakukan karena pandangannya ia tundukkan ke bawah. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika pria itu menepuk kedua bahunya, mengisyaratkan agar Wonwoo menatap ke wajahnya.

“Kamu cepat pergi ke minimarket Hansol, biar saya yang menangkap pria bajingan ini. Dan ingat, jika kamu merasa ada bahaya yang mendekat, teriakkan dengan kuat nama Mingyu. Itu nama saya, dan saya akan langsung menghampiri kamu. Bisa?”

“Mingyu?”

“Benar.” Selanjutnya pria bernama Mingyu itu pun pergi dari hadapannya meninggalkan Wonwoo yang perlahan detak jantungnya mulai berdetak normal.

Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja ketika minimarket Hansol berada sepuluh meter lagi dari posisinya. Namun, seketika jantung Wonwoo kembali berdegup kencang saat ia merasakan seseorang sedang membututinya. Tidak mau mengambil resiko lebih besar, Wonwoo berlari sekencang yang ia bisa tanpa lupa meneriakkan nama pria tadi, Mingyu.

Namun, sekencang apapun Wonwoo berlari seseorang yang ia yakini adalah tetangganya tadi berlari lebih kencang hingga mampu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo dan bogeman mentah mendarat di pipi Wonwoo.

Di aspal, tubuh Wonwoo ditindih oleh pria yang namanya bahkan Wonwoo tidak tau. Ia yakin wajah pria itu dekat dengan wajahnya, oleh karena itu ia memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia tidak ingin seumur hidup harus mengingat wajah pria yang tengah mencekek lehernya disertai dengan kekehan mengerikan yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar. Di otaknya hanya nama Mingyu yang terus ia sebut.

Selanjutnya Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara dentuman dan merasakan oksigen secara memaksa masuk ke paru-parunya saat cekikkan itu terlepas hingga ia terbatuk hebat. Tubuhnya terangkat dan dapat ia rasakan kini ia berada di pelukan seseorang yang daritadi ia harapkan kedatangannya. Matanya memejam saat Mingyu terus melafalkan kalimat 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘪, 𝘫𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘶𝘵, 𝘴𝘦𝘮𝘶𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘪𝘬-𝘣𝘢𝘪𝘬 𝘴𝘢𝘫𝘢.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 - Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ⚠️ CONTAIN BLOOD, ATTEMPTED MURDER SCENE, VIOLENCE SCENE.
> 
> DO NOT READ IF IT MAKES YOU NOT COMFORTABLE

Matahari sudah bersinar dengan gagahnya saat Wonwoo baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah, ini bukan kostannya. Wonwoo tidak pernah punya wangi ruangan seperti wangi parfum mahal, punggungnya juga tidak merasa senyaman ini saat tidur di kasur buluknya. Juga langit-langit kamarnya tidak pernah terlihat sebagus ini.

Apa ia diculik? Apa malam itu si pembunuh berhasil menangkapnya? Dengan tenaga yang ada, Wonwoo mencoba bangun dari baringannya, namun sepertinya kepalanya sedang tidak ingin bersahabat. Pening yang ia rasakan sekiranya mampu membuatnya kembali berbaring sambil memijat kepalanya. Apakah ia diracun?

“Karna kamu sudah bangun, saya mau balik ke polres dulu.” Suara ini lagi.

“Bentar bentar bentar!” Wonwoo memaksakan tubuhnya untuk kembali tegap, ia fokuskan pandangannya yang mengabur itu kepada pria yang berdiri diam di daun pintu. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas, salahkan kaca matanya yang tidak dapat ia temukan dimana pun.

“Lo Mingyu bukan? Maaf gue ga bisa liat muka lo, mata gue minusnya tinggi.”

Ia masih berusaha mengusap matanya ketika ia merasakan kasur tempatnya duduk bergerak menandakan ada seseorang juga yang ikut duduk di kasur tersebut. Dan disaat Wonwoo kembali membuka matanya, objek di hadapannya ini sekiranya mampu mambuat Wonwoo lupa jika oksigen ada di bumi.

“Gimana? Udah keliatan?” Tanya Mingyu dengan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajah Wonwoo. Tangan kekarnya ia tumpukan di kedua sisi tubuh Wonwoo dan jangan tanyakan reaksi Wonwoo, bernafas saja dia tidak.

“Ga—“

“Nggak?”

“Ga—ganteng.”

Mingyu terkekeh kecil sambil menampikkan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia menjauhkan badannya setelah mengacak gemas surai hitam milik Wonwoo. Tidak bisa diragukan jika seiring bertambahnya usia, ketampanan Mingyu tentu makin matang.

“Kamu kalau lapar, makanan saya masukkan ke kulkas agar tidak basi. Kamu angetin saja kalau mau makan. Saya mau balik ke polres dan kamu jangan kemana-mana, tunggu saya kembali. Juga jangan buka pintu untuk siapapun kecuali saya.Mengerti?”

Setelah anggukan Wonwoo, Mingyu kini benar-benar hilang dari hadapannya. Entah mengapa walau hanya baru beberapa jam bertemu, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa menolak perintah Mingyu. Memikirkan aura dominan yang menguar di sekitar pria itu membuat Wonwoo menepuk kedua pipi yang kini telah semerah tomat. Katakanlah ia tertarik dengan si polisi tampan.

*

“Gyu, anak yang lo tolong itu kan saksi kunci tu. Baiknya lo jaga baik-baik deh.” Mingyu yang masih membolak balikkan map berisi segala berkas kasus dari pria yang kini tengah berada di ruangan intrograsi sebenarnya masih mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Jun katakan.

“Denger gue ga sih? Lagian ni orang pasti masuk penjara kok. Lo tinggal nerima beres aja.”

“Iya, denger. Gue serahin kasusnya ke unit Resmob. Kalau ada apa-apa kabarin gue cepet.” Setelahnya Mingyu berlalu dari ruangan itu kemudian mendiall nomor rumahnya. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi Wonwoo ke ponsel karena kini ponsel pria itu telah menjadi barang bukti utama.

Setelah mendiall, ia menunggu cukup lama hingga kaki panjangnya tidak  
dirasa mulai bergerak resah.

“𝘏𝘢𝘭𝘰, 𝘬𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘬 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘺𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘪.” Mingyu tertawa kecil, pencuri kecil ini cukup menggemaskan ternyata. Bertingkah seperti itu juga rumahnya saja.

“Saya belum bapak-bapak ya, Wonwoo.”

“𝘖𝘩! 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘺𝘶. 𝘏𝘱 𝘨𝘶𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳-𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢 𝘺𝘢?”

“Nanti kalau kasusnya sudah selesai saya kembalikan. Wonwoo, kamu siap-siap ya, sebentar lagi saya jemput ke sana.”

“𝘔𝘢𝘶 𝘬𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢 𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘨?”

“Mulai sekarang kamu tinggal sama saya.”

“𝘏𝘈! 𝘔𝘐𝘕𝘎—“ Panggilan itu Mingyu putus sebelum Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Benar saja, lima belas menit setelah panggilan tersebut, Mingyu menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Wonwoo yang masih mengenakan pakaian lusuhnya. Bukannya ia tidak menuruti Mingyu, hanya saja ia tidak tau harus berganti dengan baju apa, dia masih punya sopan santun untuk tidak membongkar lemari Mingyu.

“Tapi sudah mandi kan?”

“Udah dong. Itu, gue juga minta parfum lo.”

Kemudian Mingyu melempar satu set pakaian ke hadapan Wonwoo, untung saja pemuda itu memiliki reflek yang cepat. Kalau tidak pakaian itu pasti telah mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

“Ini pakaian saya yang paling kecil ukurannya. Pakai saja, saya tunggu di ruang tv.”

Ukurannya cukup besar di tubuh Wonwoo, bahu baju tersebut bahkan berada di lengannya. Daripada protes, lebih baik ia turuti saja permintaan pria dewasa yang tengah menunggunya di ruang tv. Melihat Wonwoo yang kini telah selesai denganpenampilannya, Mingyu langsung mematikan tv lalu mengajak Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya.

“Bawa saja barang yang sekiranya diperlukan.”

Mereka tengah berada di mobil Mingyu, perjalanan tidak cukup jauh namun macetnya jalanan Ibu Kota sanggup memakan waktu yang lama untuk sampai. Untung saja AC mobil Mingyu bekerja sehingga ia tidak perlu mengipas wajahnya sebagaimana jika ia berada di angkot.

“Gue beneran pindah ke rumah lo? Kenapa?”

“Emang kamu masih mau tinggal di rumah bekas pembunuhan gitu? Lagian kalau saya biarin kamu tinggal disana, bisa bahaya.”

“Kenapa lo baik ke gue?”

“Saya cuma mau melindungi saksi kunci kasus pembunuhan. Asal kamu tau, pembunuh yang kamu lihat tadi malam itu, pembunuh sama yang sudah membunuh ayah saya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.”

“Jadi tadi malam itu bukan kebetulan?”

Mingyu menolehkan sejenak pandangannya ke arah Wonwoo, bingung dengan pertanyaan pemuda itu, “Gimana?”

“Ya gue kira kayak di film-film gitu, lo tiba-tiba kayak takdir gue muncul di hadapan gue nyelamatin nyawa gue.“ Mingyu tidak tahan dengan perkataan Wonwoo hingga dengan lumayan keras mencubit pipi pemuda itu.

“Berkat kamu, kita punya bukti video itu. Jadi, saya harus melindungi kamu.”

“Sampai kapan gue tinggal bareng lo?”

“Kamu maunya sampai kapan?”

“Malah balik nanya.” Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, ia terlalu malu untuk menampilkan wajahnya pada Mingyu. Apa apaan tadi, takdir dia bilang. Otaknya mungkin konslet saat ia terjun dari lantai dua tadi malam.

Wonwoo kira Mingyu hanya akan menunggunya di mobil sementara ia masuk ke ruangan kost berantakannya. Namun, pria itu ternyata mengikutinya sampai ke bagian terdalam kostnya, menyaksiakan tumpukan sampah, baju dan koran yang menggunung di tiap-tiap sudut ruangan sempit ini.

“Hebat ya kamu.”

Wonwoo sedari tadi tidak ingin menampilkan wajahnya pada Mingyu, malu yang benar-benar malu, “Hebat gimana?”

“Bisa tidur di keadaan ruangan yang begini.”

“Anjrit.” Wonwoo langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri, tidak sopan berkata kasar pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, apalagi yang berbeda sepuluh tahun di atasnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Wonwoo telah siap dengan satu koper berisi barang-barang dan bajunya lalu satu kardus bersisi buku-buku kuliahnya. Mingyu masih di kamar, duduk di kasurnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

“Kak, udah.”

“Butuh waktu sehari ya untuk kamu manggil saya 𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺.”

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di sebuah angkringan favorit Mingyu. Wonwoo bukan orang yang neko-neko sebenarnya, tapi sebenarnya ia mengharapkan tempat yang lebih berkelas mengingat mobil yang Mingyu kendarai adalah Audi A6.

Dari pembawaannya, seperti Mingyu kenal dengan pemilik angkringan ini. Mereka dengan akrabnya saling berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Sunda yang kental. Baru Wonwoo tau, ternyata Mingyu berasal dari Majalengka, Jawa Barat. Merasa topik pembicaraan mereka mengarah pada Wonwoo, ia mencoba bertannya pada Mingyu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

“Dia nanya kamu siapa? Teman atau pacar?”

“Terus lo jawab apa, kak?”

“Saya jawan saja pacar.” Salahkan Mingyu, kini teh es yang baru saja Wonwoo minum masuk ke tenggorokan alih-aling kerongkongannya. Ia terbatuk hebat sementara Mingyu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, namun tetap tertawa menampilkan gigi taring menawannya.

*

Kamar Mingyu memang hanya satu, oleh karena itu lebih dari seminggu ini mereka tidur seranjang. Tidak ada yang terjadi, hanya tidur. Kerena memang tidak ada dasar untuk melakukan hal itu, kecuali Wonwoo yang sudah menaruh hati pada pria dewasa itu. Di akibatkan tugas, Mingyu selalu pulang larut, kadang baru pulang ketika Wonwoo telah berada di alam mimpi atau sudah pergi saat Wonwoo belum bangun.

Kasus pembunuhan telah usai, ditandakan telah dijatuhkannya vonis pada pria bajingan yang sempat hampir membunuh Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu juga belum mengungkit tentang masa Wonwoo untuk tinggal bersamanya. Wonwoo juga tidak ingin menanyakannya karena mau tinggal dimana dia kalau tidak di kediaman Wonwoo. Pria itu menyuruh Wonwoo berhenti dari pekerjaan part timenya, pergi ke kampus jika Mingyu atau Jun yang mengantarnya. Sebegitu protektifnya Mingyu padanya, kadang membuatnya mengharapkan hal yang lebih. Bukan hanya sekedar seorang anggota polri yang sedang melindungi saksi.

Seperti hari ini, Wonwoo menatap televisi namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dari yang Wonwoo tau, Mingyu tidak memiliki kekasih. Hal itu sekiranya membuat harapan Wonwoo semakin tinggi, namun mengingat umurnya yang terpaut sepuluh tahun dengan Mingyu, kembali menyurutkan harapannya.

Pintu rumah terbuka menampilkan Mingyu dengan pakaian santainya sambil membawa sekantung makanan yang tidak Wonwoo ketahui itu apa. Mingyu menyapanya dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan dari Wonwoo. Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju santai, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Wonwoo, cukup dekat hingga tangan kekarnya dikalungkannya di bahu Wonwoo.

“Nonton apa?”

“On the Spot.”

“Saya sudah lama nggak nonton ini. Soalnya kalau pulang tugas jam segini biasanya langsung tidur aja.”

“Terus kenapa ga tidur aja sekarang?”

“Ada temen nonton, sayangkan kalau dianggurin.” Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban yang terlalu biasa dari Mingyu. Namun, tubuhnya tersentak ketika ia meraskan pahanya menerima suatu beban. Mingyu menidurkan dirinya di paha Wonwoo. Wonwoo tatap wajah Mingyu yang miring karena sedang menonton televisi, Wonwoo mencoba menahan tangannya agar tidak mengelus rambut cepak namun lembut tersebut.

“Wonwoo, dulu kalau saya tiduran gini di paha ayah atau Ibu, pasti mereka langsung ngelus-ngelus rambut saya.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil lalu mengelus rambut Mingyu, mereka tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala Mingyu saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengunci Wonwoo di antara sofa dan tubuh besarnya.

“Kak?”

“Wonwoo.. kamu sudah punya pacar belum?”

Ingatkan Wonwoo kalau ini bukan mimpi. Wajah Mingyu yang sedekat ini dan pertanyaan ambigunya yang kembali membangun harapan yang sedang retak tersebut.

“Nggak punya, ke-kenapa?”

“Saya juga ga punya hehe. Itu—saya mungkin tidak semuda kamu, bahkan udah tiga puluhan lebih, tapi saya masih gaul dan keren—.” 𝘎𝘢𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘢, 𝘯𝘨𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘫𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘩 𝘬𝘢𝘬𝘶 𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘪. “Saya tidak tau cara anak seumur kamu nembak pasangannya, tapi—kamu mau ga jadi pacar saya?”

Seseorang tampar Wonwoo sekarang karena dengan tidak tau malunya, ia kecup bibir yang selalu ia impikan itu. Ia lingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Mingyu agar tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka, sementara Mingyu masih dengan jantung yang mencelos, menahan tubuhnya dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di kepala sofa.

Setelah mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, baik Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling menjauhkan wajah mereka namun masih dalam jarak yang dekat. Wonwoo ingin mengatakan maaf, namun kejadian selanjutnhya membuat ia terbang ke langit dan berharap untuk tidak pernah mendarat lagi ke tanah. Karena detik itu juga Mingyu balik mengecup bibirnya, kini lebih dalam hingga lenguhan keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Hal itu sedikit banyaknya memacu Mingyu untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya, saling menautkan lidah dan bunyi kucupan basah itu menggema di ruang tv.

Mingyu yang melepas tautan itu kemudian memebersihkan sisa saliva yang entah punya siapa di bibir Wonwoo. Senyum mengembang di wajah keduanya, wajah Wonwoo yang semerah kepiting rebus itu ia tenggelamkan di dada Mingyu. Mingyu dengan gemasnya menggoyangkan tubuh yang dalam rengkuhannya itu ke kanan dan kiri. Dunia seperti milik berdua, yang lain cuma ngekost.

*

Wonwoo menerima pesan dari Mingyu, bahwa pria itu akan terlambat pulang. Berhubung ia bosan, ia memilih berjalan-jalan ke luar menginat cuaca malam itu bagus karena bulan bersinar dengan terangnya. Mingyu tidak lagi seprotektif dulu karena kasus yang sebelumnya mereka hadapi kini telah selesai.

Wonwoo berjalan sambil mendengar musik favoritnya hingga tidak menyadarai seseorang tengah mengikutinya, barulah saat orang itu menepuk bahu Wonwoo, dunia Wonwoo seperti runtuh seketika.

“Papa?” Pria yang merupakan ayah tirinya itu, berdiri di hadapannya dengan muka yang kusut, mata merah. Ia tebak pria ini baru saja mabuk.

Wonwoo ingin lari dari sana, namun genggaman pria itu seketika menguat pada lengan juga bahunya.

“Lama tidak bertemu, anak manis papa.” Muak, Wonwoo muak mendengar suara itu. Suara yang ia benci seumur hidupnya. Ia ingin pergi, lari, bersembunyi lagi hingga pria itu tidak lagi bisa menemuinya.

“Lepasin.”

“Kamu kira kamu bisa lari dari papa? Tidak bisa sayang, kamu bakal selalu ada di jangkauan papa.”

“Lepasin atau gue teriak.”

Pria itu melepas tangan Wonwoo yang mulai berkeringat, sebelum pergi pria itu sempat menggumamkan kata-kata yang sanggup membuat Wonwoo terduduk dikasarnya semen jalanan

“Sampai bertemu lagi, nak. Sampaikan salam papamu ini pada polisi itu.”

*

Sebelumnya Wonwoo pernah bercerita pada Mingyu tentang Ayah tirinya. Ayah kandungnya meninggal saat usia Wonwoo bahkan belum mencapai setahun, Ibunya kemudian memutuskan menikah kembali. Kehidupan mereka baik-baik saja awlanya, segala kebutuhan Wonwoo dapat tercukupi, namun dunianya berubah seratus delapan puluh derejat saat ayah tirinya dihadapkan oleh perjudian. Harta keluarganya terkuras habis, kekerasan sering ayah tirinya lakukan jika sang Ibu enggan memberinya uang, segala barang-barang berharga milik Ibunya habis dijual demi keperluan uang judi. Bahkan Wonwoo hampir dijual demi uang semata. Kenangan itu sudah Wonwoo kubur dalam-dalam, namun pertemuannya dengan sang ayah tiri tiba-tiba memunuculkan kembali ingatan itu ke permukaan.

Belum sempat ia ceritakan tentang pertemuan ia dengan sang ayah pada kekasihnya. Mingyu selalu tampak kelelahan tiap ia sampai di rumah, dan yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan hanyalah memeluk pria itu hingga pria itu terlelap di pelukannya. Lama kelamaan, Wonwoo tidak lagi peduli dengan pertemuan itu karena ia pikir ayah tirinya tidak lagi ingin bertemu dengannya, namun dugaan tetaplah hanya dugaan.

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling mendebarkan sepanjang dua puluh dua tahun hidupnya. Sidang kompre adalah tahap terakhir sebelum ia dinyatakan 100% menjadi seorang sarjana ekonomi. Persiapan selama seminggu ia harap tidak akan berakhir sia-sia. Sengaja tidak ia beri tau Mingyu, bermaksud memberikan kejutan pada pria itu.

Ditemani oleh beberapa orang teman, Wonwoo siap menghadapi sidang itu. Dan setelah melakukan sidang lisan yang hampir memakan waktu sejam tersebut, Wonwoo dinyatakan lulus dan tentu ia tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Usahanya untuk tetap melanjutkan tidaklah sia-sia, ia akhirnya dapat lulus tepat waktu. Janjinya pada Ibunya untuk menjadi seorang sarjana dapat terwujud dan kenangan bersama Ibunya bagai terulang bagai kaset rusak, sungguh keberhasilannya kali ini akan dia persembahkan untuk sang mendiang Ibu.

Perayaan kecil-kecilan ia dan teman-temannya rayakan di sebuah restoran yang terbilang cukup mahal. Dan di perjalanan pulang dengan senyum yang terkembang, ia ketikkan suatu pesan pada kekasihnya tersebut.

“𝘈𝘬𝘶 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘬𝘦𝘫𝘶𝘵𝘢𝘯, 𝘬𝘢𝘮𝘶 𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘢.”

Wonwoo membuka pintu rumah Mingyu masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya, sungguh tidak bisa ia bendung kebahagiaan ini. Wonwoo sedikit heran saat lampu rumah menyala dengan terangnya, apa Mingyu sudah pulang?

“Mingyu? Kamu udah pulang? Gyu?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Wonwoo melatakkan tasnya pada meja makan, dan seketika bulu remangnya berdiri ketika ia tau jika ia tidak sendiri di rumah itu, tapi bukan juga bersama Mingyu.

Tangan Wonwoo perlahan membuka tas yang tadi ia letakkan lalu mengambil sebuah 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Hawa nafas yang kental akan bau alkohol itu semakin tercium pada indra penciuman Wonwoo, dan semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa orang di belakangnya ini bukan Mingyu. Merokok saja Mingyu tidak pernah.

Wonwoo membalikkan badanya dan hal yang pertama Wonwoo lakukan adalah berusaha menggoreskan mata 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 itu pada seseorang itu. Dan berhasil, orang itu kini memiliki sebuah luka di lehernya. Wonwoo cukup menyesal karena luka tersebut tidak dalam.

“Bisa-bisanya kamu nge-lukain papa, nak.”

“Pergi! Lo bukan papa gue!”

“Wonwoo sayang, papa cuma mau satu saja dari kamu, setelah itu kamu bisa hidup dengan tenang.”

Pria yang juga memegang sebuah pisau itu terus memojokkan Wonwoo hingga tidak ada lagi tempat bagi Wonwoo untuk kabur. “Oh! Kamu baru selesai sidang? Selamat menjadi sarjana anakku.”

“Apa mau lo?”

“Begini. Papa butuh uang dan hanya cara ini yang bisa papa lakukan. Cara yang mudah untuk mendapatkan sebuah uang. Sedikitnya papa sudah belajar caranya, jadi papa harap kamu mau membantu.”

Wonwoo takut, sangat takut. Ia tau pola pikir orang di hadapannya ini. Pria itu akan melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkan uang. Oleh karena itu, sejak tadi ia telah mendiall nomor Mingyu, mambiarkan Mingyu mendengar semua apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi. Dan ia harap dengan cara ini, Mingyu akan datang dengan cepat untuk menyelamatkannya.

“Bilang. Bilang apa mau lo, bangsat!”

Pria itu tersenyum, mengerikan, sangat mengerikan hingga Wonwoo tidak sanggup menatapnya, “Ginjal. Papa butuh ginjal kamu untuk papa jual.”

Mata Wonwoo membelak dan dapat ia lihat mata pisau itu hampir saja menancap ke tubuhnya jika saja ia tidak menendang ulu hati pria itu hingga pria itu jatuh dan suara batuk menggema di rumah itu. Buru-buru Wonwoo tendang pisau yang tadi sempat terpelanting, namun Wonwoo sedikit lengah karena ayah tirinya itu kini memegang kaki Wonwoo dan kemudian menariknya hingga Wonwoo juga jatuh di atas lantai keramik itu.

𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 yang semula berada di genggaman Wonwoo kini telah berpindah tangan kepada pria yang kini duduk di atas perutnya. Mengarahkan cutter itu untuk menyayat leher Wonwoo, “Balasan untuk luka yang tadi.”

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya ketika perih terasa menyayat lehernya, dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Ia gapai apa saja yang ada disekitarnya yang kebetulan adalah tas yang tadi juga terseret jatuh ketika kakinya ditarik tadi. Ia pukulkan tas berisi laptop dan botol minum itu ke kepala ayah tirinya. Perih di lehernya tidak menghalagi Wonwoo untuk mencari benda apapun untuk ia lempar pada pria itu.

Vas bunga yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, sebelum pria itu kembali banglkit, Wonwoo arahkan vas bunga itu utuk menghantam pelipis ayah tirinya. Dan berhasil, darah segar kembali mengalir di pelipis pria itu.

Pria itu berteriak kesal hingga ia kejar tubuh Wonwoo yang tengah mengambil pisau dapur, namun gerakan Wonwoo kalah cepat karena bahu kanan kini tertancap pecahan vas bunga.

Tubuh Wonwoo yang semula membelakangi ayah tirinya kini telah membalik hingga bisa ia tatap dengan jelas wajah lelaki bajingan yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu Wonwoo harapkan untuk meghilang dari dunia ini. Pria itu membentangkan sebuah senyuman licik sebelum tangan pria itu kembali mencabut pecahan vas yang tadi ia tancapkan pada bahu Wonwoo.

Kembali pria itu arahkan pecahan itu pada wajah Wonwoo, dan demi apapun Wonwoo telah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mungkin kehidupan bahagia bersama Mingyu tidak akan bisa ia capai. Wonwoo menutup matanya, siap atas segala kemungkinan.

Bagai 𝘥𝘦𝘫𝘢 𝘷𝘶, suara tembakan menggema masuk ke pendengaran Wonwoo. Saat Wonwoo membuka matanya dapat Wonwoo lihat pria itu sudah terduduk akibat tertembak senapan karet.

Pandangan Wonwoo juga mulai mengabur akibat terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Hal yang dapat Wonwoo lihat sebelum pandangannya menghitam adalah tubuh sang ayah tiri yang diborgol dan sosok yang selalu Wonwoo harapkan kepulangannya berlari ke arahnya.


	3. EPILOG

Setelah kejadian itu, Wonwoo harus menghadapi berbagai treatment untuk trauma yang dialaminya. Dan di setiap terapi, selalu ada Mingyu yang akan mendampinginya.

Untuk ayah tiri Wonwoo, sudah pasti akan dijebloskan dengan pasal berlapis. Ia tidak akan bisa mengelak bahkan jika ia menyewa pengacara sekalipun. Segala kejadian malam itu telah terekam pada kamera kecil yang dari dulu telah berada di selipan buku-buku Mingyu yang berada di ruang tv. Rekaman panggilan juga memperkuat segala pasal yang akan ditujukan pada pria sialan itu.

Keadaan Wonwoo semakin hari juga semakin membaik. Namun, tetap saja Mingyu tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Ia memilih merawat Wonwoo dan menjaga Wonwoo seumur hidupnya. Dengan memantapkan hati, ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian. Syarat utama pengunduran diri adalah telah mengabdi selama lebih 10 tahun, sementara Mingyu telah menjadi anggota polri selama 11 tahun.

Selama Wonwoo berada dalam pengawasan dokter dan psikiaternya. Mingyu juga mulai mengurus segala syarat untuk pengunduran dirinya. Meskipun beberapa kali harus menerima ceramahan dari rekan maupun atasannya karena menganggap keputusan Mingyu terburu-buru. Tidak, mereka tidak akan mengerti.

Saat Mingyu menjemput Wonwoo dari terapi terakhirnya, status Mingyu bukan lagi anggota kepolisian. Dan dengan perlahan ia ceritakan segalanya pada Wonwoo, awalnya Wonwoo sangat merasa bersalah karena ialah Mingyu harus merawatnya dan melepas segala yang ia punya.

Mingyu juga berkali-kali meyakinkan Wonwoo bahwa keputusannya sama sekali tidak merugikannya. Mingyu kini bukan lagi mengabdikan hidupnya untuk negara, namun untuk pria yang kini tengah berada di pelukannya. Demi apapun di dunia, ia tidak akan membiarkan Wonwoo terluka meskipun seujung jari pun.

Kemewahan yang ada di rumah sebelumnya juga ia tinggalkan. Mingyu memilih untuk kembali ke rumah orang tuanya di Majalengka. Rumah itu memang kosong, namun tiap sebulan sekali Mingyu akan datang untuk membereskan rumah itu sendiri. Terlalu banyak kenangan hingga hatinya tidak rela untuk menjual rumah itu.

Mingyu seperti mengulang kembali hidupnya di sebuah kertas putih. Memulai hidup dengan orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia. Bersama pria yang terlihat kuat, namun memyimpan banyak trauma di dalam hidupnya. Dan disinilah Mingyu, mencoba menjadi obat untuk segala trauma yang pernah Wonwoo alami. Dengan terus memberikan kebahgiaan, kasih sayang juga cintanya.

Awal pertemuan mereka memang tidak mengenakkan, tapi siapa yang tau jika pencuri kecil itu kini telah berada di bawah kukungan tubuhnya. Ia kecupi segala bagian kulit Wonwoo, bahkan yang terdalam sekalipun. Yang diciumi sanggup menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya sambil membawa tubuh Mingyu semakin mendekat kepadanya.

“Kak.”

“Hm?”

“Kamu capek ga?”

“Kenapa nanya gitu, hm?”

“𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦. 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘶, 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘺𝘶.” Mingyu tertawa renyah, kemudian mulai menggerayangi tubuh yang kini telah telanjang sempurna.

“𝘐'𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴, 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺.”

𝐄𝐍𝐃


End file.
